Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of detecting an attachment state of an article attached to, for example, a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-73073 discloses a technique of detecting, by a user, that a cable is attached to a USB connector using a vibration sensor.
In the disclosed technique, attachment of the cable is merely detected by capturing vibration at the time of attachment of the cable. If there are a plurality of articles to be attached, the user is not able to know which one has been attached.
In a printing apparatus, for example, a plurality of sheet cassettes are prepared depending on the sheet size, and the printing apparatus may desirably recognize which one has been attached. Alternatively, the printing apparatus may desirably recognize which color ink cartridge has been attached by the user from among a plurality of color ink cartridges. The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-73073 does not satisfy these demands.